Fluttershy's Party
by TimmyJa
Summary: What happens when Fluttershy hosts a party for some of Ponyville's patrons? Who's gonna hook up? Who's puking in the toilet? Who's singing karoke? Is Big Mac passed out in the chicken coop! First prequel in the upcoming/in-progress "The Thunderstorm" series, a series that ranges genres from tearjerkers to gutbusters! What's going on in P-Ville? Rated T just to be safe


** Fluttershy's Party**

"Rainbow! Rainbow! Hold back my hair! I - " Rarity put her head into a toilet, a stream of vomit emitting from her mouth. Behind her sat a disgusted Rainbow Dash, holding back her hair. This was a constant problem for Rarity: she never knew when to stop drinking when she was having fun at a party. Passing out, vomiting, and dancing on tabletops singing offkey were the results of her partying. This was always to the chagrin of her friends, who had to foalsit Rarity when she had too much fun.

Rarity relaxed her shoulders and leaned her head back. She looked up at rainbow Dash with glossy eyes and smiled. "Thanks for being a great friend, Rainbow." "Yeah," replied Rainbow, "no problem. Hehe. Just making sure that you're okay." "That's why you're element is loyalty, dahling," slurred Rarity. Then, very quickly, the drunken unicorn snapped her head forward and vomited into the toilet, splashing her face. Holding back a retching motion, Rainbow Dash stroked Rarity's mane, doing her best to soothe her friend. Twilight Sparkle walked into the bathroom and, noticing the scene going on, gave a small smile and asked how everything was going. Rainbow gave an "OK" motion with her hoof while still comforting Rarity.

"Everything's okay," said Rainbow. "Rarity just had too much to drink... again."

"I had a really big dinner," whined Rarity. She retched.

"Well, I'll check up on you two in a little while, okay?" said Twilight. "Derpy's going to sing some karaoke and I don't want to miss it."

"What - " started Rarity, holding back a gag, "what song will she sing? She has a lovely voice." Rainbow Dash giggled. "Yeah right," she muttered. "It's called 'Shout', I think," replied Twilight. "Anyway, I'm off."

"Bye," said Rainbow and Rarity.

* * *

_Shout, shout! Let it all OUT_

_These are the things I could do without!_

_Come on... I'm talking to you, come ON!_

Derpy' singing voice wasn't the greatest, but at least she was on key... for the most part. It did not matter anyway; most of the ponies in Fluttershy's cottage were so intoxicated that they thought that singing was a completely new phenomena brought over from some distant land. Their drunken cheering and hollering gave Derpy a confidence boost so big that she even ventured into doing her own backup vocals. The crowd clung to every note until the song was finished and, after Derpy bowed and said, "Thank you very much, Ponyville! Woo-hoo!" to her adoring fans, she walked off the stage to estatic applause. Pinkie Pie bounced up and down with drunken joy, while Fluttershy screamed for an encore.

A young stallion with an hourglass cutie mark walked over to Derpy. At first, Derpy - being her silly self - took no notice, but the pony cleared his throat, grabbing Derpy's attention. She smiled as she came into eye contact with him; he nodded and started to talk. His voice was smoothe, just like his shaving job.

"I thought you did quite well up there," he said. "You were certainly much better than everyone else who had a go at karaoke."

"Aw," said Derpy, her face red, "stop it. I wasn't the greatest. Singing isn't my special talent."

"That may be so," replied the stallion, "but I liked you the best." He held out a hoof. "Call me Dr. Whooves."

"I'm Derpy," said Derpy, clumsily sticking out her hoof. "Derpy Hooves. I'm a mail pegasus. It's what I do best." She chuckled.

Dr. Whooves laughed politely. "It must be great to be able to fly through the clouds, delivering mail to every pony in Ponyville. Your job must be fun."

"Oh, believe me it is, but sometimes the boss gets on me for the occasional mess-up. It's a little embarassing to say, but I can be clumsy sometimes. What do you do, Doctor?"

"Me? Well, I like to travel a lot. It's what I do best."

"Have you ever been to Coltcago or Los Pegasus?!"

Doctor Whooves laughed. "Plenty of times! Would you like to go with me?"

Derpy gasped. "Would I?! Why of course I would!" Derpy lunged foward and hugged the Doctor, knocking him off balance. Both ponies fell to the ground with a loud thud. A smile eeked across Derpy's face, but Dr. Whooves just laughed; Derpy joined in, blushing slightly. Just then, Miss CherriLee got on the makeshift stage and declared that she was going to be singing some karaoke.

"This goes out to all the lovers. This song is called 'My Endless Love'. I hope everypony enjoys." She smiled and winked. The music began to play; a slow piano intro. Then, everypony paired off and began to dance while CherriLee sang the song quite well. Dr. Whooves looked at Derpy.

"Care to dance?" he asked the clumsy pegasus, lifting himself and Derpy up. Derpy Hooves smiled nervously.

"But, I-I'm clumsy. I can't dance."

"That's quite alright. Just follow my steps." Dr. Whooves took the lead and Derpy followed.

The music picked up and CherriLee's voice synced so well to the music, that some ponies' eyes started to tear up. The obnoxious party-goers were pacified and turned into high school students at prom, dancing with their crushes. Hooting and hollering were replaced with smiles and tight embraces. The ponies at Fluttershy's cottage twirled and stepped to the violins and the piano, accompanied by CherriLee's angelic voice. In the center of this soothing scene stood Dr. Whooves and Derpy, slowly spinning around, grasping each other closely.

"You dance quite well for someone who's clumsy," Dr. Whooves said.

"Thanks," Derpy said, laughing nervously.

"What's so funny?" "

Nothing, nothing... Well, okay. This song played when I fell in love with my husband."

"Oh, I'm - "

"I mean, my 'ex-husband'. I should've said that." Derpy put her head down.

"Derpy, I'm so sorry."

The clumsy pegasus choked back some tears. "No, it's alright. He wasn't the greatest pony ever, but I was so young and so, so stupid - "

"I don't find you stupid at all."

"Well, then you don't know me that well," retorted Derpy. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"So can I get to know you then?"

Derpy let out a small laugh, tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked up at Dr. Whooves, whose wide grin warmed her body, from her face to her wings. Both of them chuckled and continued to dance. Derpy spun one way, but her head spun in the opposite direction. The music, her heartbeats, and her dance steps blended into one movement.

"Doctor?" asked Derpy.

"Yes?"

"It wasn't my singing that interested you, was it?"

Dr. Whooves chuckled. "I'm sorry, but it wasn't."

Derpy put her head down and chuckled nervously. "I thought so. I guess I'm not as stupid as I thought."

"Don't ever think that, Derpy." Dr. Whooves leaned his head into Derpy's. She looked at him, her once cross-eyed expression straightening out. She leaned her head in.

Somewhere in Fluttershy's cottage, Rainbow Dash was comforting a drunken Rarity. Big Mac was passed out in the chicken coop and Fluttershy was getting him a blanket, while Twilight Sparkle was eating a jello shot. Lyra was dancing with her best friend, BonBon, while far off, in Sweet Apple Acres, the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Dinky Doo were having a sleepover. CherriLee was finishing up her karaoke. Spike was having his own one-dragon-party at Twilight's library, eating gems and blasting music.

But all of these events in Ponyville were dwarfed by the spark that appeared between a traveling doctor and a mailmare.

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Love is a very complicated emotion. I know; I've been hurt by it before. However, it healed the wound that it caused by granting me a pony that I would gladly spend the rest of my life with. She is quite a pony; silly, clumsy, and always happy. Who knows? Maybe one day we'll have little ponies of our own! I love children and I hope that she does too. Anyway, I will wrap up this letter by saying this: love is unpredictable, but that's what makes it beautiful._

_Your loyal subject,_

_Dr. Whooves_

* * *

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I haven't been in love since before I was married. I hope everything can go better for me. I've found a pony I want to be with forever. Oh, I hope he won't mind My Little Muffin! Anyway, I learned that you should never give up on love._

_Your loyal mailmare,_

_Derpy Hooves_


End file.
